This invention relates generally to wrench type tools and more particularly those that can be used by a finger or shaft.
1. Background
Anyone who has ever used a wrench can understand the frustration of trying to loosen and remove a bolt or nut that is in a difficult to reach location, particularly if it is an enclosed and out of sight location. These are locations such as behind on a starter, alternator, stereos, heater core, heater ducts, power supplies, refrigerator units and shocks.
Sometimes even using a long lever arm to turn the wrench is not enough. Very often the bolt or nut is located in a location where attempting to start or loosen it makes the task more difficult, even with other types of gripping tools.
Wrenches having a head with a square or rectangular ratcheting shaft are well known and are commonly used in various home, shop and office environments. Shafts for such wrenches are typically available in various sizes of the English and metric measurement systems.
Interchangeable sockets can be mounted to the shaft for loosening or tightening bolts and other threaded fasteners. The sockets are often designed in sets so that multiple sockets have the same sized square shaft opening with hexagonal openings for receiving bolts heads and nuts that vary in size, such as in increments of one-sixteenth of an inch.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are adjustable sockets. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,471,451 issued to Alfred A. Crimp on Oct. 23, 1923. Another patent was issued to George J. C. Lammers et al. on Feb. 22, 1927 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,618,715. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,688,819 was issued to John Leck on Oct. 23, 1928 and still yet another was issued to John Greiner on Feb. 7, 1933 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,896,949.
Another patent was issued to Andrew Pearson on Apr. 16, 1935 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,997,948. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,112 was issued to Adrein E. Durand on Jun. 21, 1955. Another was issued to Jesse P. Rogers on Apr. 7, 1964 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,797 and still another was issued on Apr. 7, 1964 to Michael J. Gol as U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,798. A patent was issued on Jan. 17, 1967 to Ben H. Lynn as U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,261 and on Jul. 16, 1985 U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,875 was issued to Andrew C. S. Hurst et al. Another patent was issued to William S. Mathers on Nov. 17, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,344. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,328 was issued to Shyong-Chwan Chen on Nov. 3, 1998.
While these wrench devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
In particular, no prior art wrenches can be used in tight locations using a single finger or long shaft holding the nut or bolt head to be wrenched.
The present invention relates to a finger wrench that can be used to reach hard to reach locations.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a wrench that allows a user to reach hard to reach locations.
It is an addition object of the present invention to provide a wrench that allows a user for use in locations where you can not see where all a user can do is touch and feel the location with a finger. It is another object of the present invention to provide a wrench that holds the nut while it is being moved to its proper location.
Is another object of the present invention to provide a quick start for nuts. The wrench consists of a base with a retainer band, with said base containing a nutholder the fits a set set of sizes, said wrench has a nut retaining means, such as a nub, to hold the nut in place. The band attaches to the base and around the finger or a shaft.